


Knights of Ren Don't Need Babysitters

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluffy Ending, For a second, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TellyAl, only in the beginning, slight non-con, written by Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just. Stay here and don't cause a scene. Remember, we do wish to stay anonymous if possible.”</p><p>Easier said then done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't my fault at all. This is all Alice.

“Just. Stay here and don't cause a scene. Remember, we do wish to stay anonymous if possible.”

With that, Hux turned away and walked through to the back room of the grimy Cantina, leaving Kylo alone. The young Knight scowled and trudged to the bar, taking a seat. The bartender set a drink in front of him with a smirk and left him to his sulking.

“Well hey there, gorgeous. What's a sweet little thing like you doin’ in a dive like this?” asked a particularly slimy man a few stools down. He stood and made his way over, walking in what he must've thought was an alluring way and leaning into Kylo’s personal space. Kylo scrunched up his nose at the man's smell; he was utterly revolting.

The man stood for a moment with an expectant expression before he seemed to get annoyed when Kylo simply ignored him. Naturally he moved in closer and initiated contact, sliding a muscular arm around the Kylo's slim waist. Kylo grimaced at the man's hand resting on his hip and tried to surreptitiously shrug him off.

“The name’s Hydan. What's yours?” he prodded, clearly not getting the hint. Kylo sighed. Obviously this man didn't plan on leaving.

“Matt. My name is Matt,” he stated with a cold edge to his voice. The man smiled a wide yellow tinted smile and placed his free hand on Kylo’s thigh.

“Well, Matt. D’you maybe wanna get out of here? Go somewhere a bit more private?” On the last word he dragged his hand further up and inward, uncomfortably close to Kylo’s groin.

The young knight took a deep calming breath before he answered with a pointed: “I think not.”

The man, Hydan, tightened his grip on Kylo’s thigh and leaned in closer still.

“Oh what a shame. I guess I'll just have to convince you.” Kylo jerked violently when Hydan bit down on his neck, bodily shoving him away and clambering off of his stool. The greasy scavenger scowled briefly before regaining his composure and spreading his arms wide.

“What's the matter, beautiful? Never been with a man before?” Kylo let out a humourless laugh.

“I'd hardly count you as a man,” he spat before he could stop himself. Hydan’s smile disappeared instantly, his hand going to the blaster on his belt threateningly.

“That wasn't a very smart thing to say, sweetheart,” he growled. Kylo glanced around quickly, noting that all eyes were fixed on them. So much for not causing a scene. Hydan soaked up the attention with a sort of sadistic glee.

“But I'm a reasonable man. I'll let you make it up to me.” Hydan’s grin was back full force and Kylo actually took a step away.

Hydan advanced on him, grabbing him tightly around the waist with one hand and gripping the back of his neck with the other. Kylo went limp with shock as Hydan smashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into his unwilling mouth. His breath was foul and Kylo tried not to gag. He placed his hands on the man's broad chest and shoved but Hydan refused to let him go. Hydan finally pulled back only to lean in and whisper in his ear.

“See what you get when you're a good little bitch?”

That was the moment Kylo’s patience ended. He growled and raised his hands, sending Hydan went flying across the bar and smashing against the wall.

Kylo’s smirk disappeared when Hydan got back up and whistled. He was immediately surrounded by four very large men, just as foul smelling as their friend. Two grabbed at Kylo and were instantly sent flying. The next two however succeeded in grabbing and pinning his back to the bar.

Hydan walked forward and reached out to caress Kylo’s cheek. When Kylo flinched away he simply grinned and slammed his fist into the other man's gut. Kylo gasped as the air was knocked out of him, barely having time to recover before he was being forced onto his stomach on top of the bar. He kicked wildly, trying desperately to free his hands and escape.

He froze completely when hands crept under his clothes. He'd just barely managed to kick one man off of him when a shot rang out. All heads turned to see Hux standing in a doorway with his blaster focused on Kylo’s assailants.

“If you wish to live, step away from him now.”

Hydan grimaced and reached for his own blaster, cursing loudly when the spot directly next to his head was shot.

“It would really be in your best interest to listen to me. I have no qualms with shooting you other than the waste of ammunition. So I suggest you take your filthy friends and leave before I change my mind.”

Hux watched as Hydan and his gang stormed out of the Cantina, shooting glares at Kylo as they went. Hux shook his head and hurried over to the young knight who was off of the bar fixing his clothes.

“Did they harm you?” Hux inquired as the chatter of the patrons started back up.

“I had it under control, General,” Kylo hissed, buckling his belt and pulling his tunic back into place.

“That isn't what I asked. I asked if they harmed you,” Hux repeated tiredly. Kylo only glared.

Hux huffed in frustration and grabbed Kylo’s wrist, steering him to the back rooms. He typed in a code and the door slid shut and locked behind them. Kylo growled and wrenched his wrist out of Hux’s grip.

“I don't need a minder, General. I'm perfectly capable at handling myself,” he stated with a searing glare. Hux sighed and walked forward, placing his hands on Ren's slim hips.

“Just sit down and be still.”

Kylo sputtered as Hux pushed him down to sit on the bed. Hux dragged his hands up the other man’s sides, fingers squeezing here and there. Kylo shoved him away angrily.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“I'm checking you for injuries.”

“I'm fine!” he yelled, eyes flashing dangerously as he turned away from Hux.

Hux shook his head as he spotted a deep purple and red mark on the side of the young man’s neck.

“What is this?” he half growled, reaching out to brush his fingers over the mark. Kylo shrugged away with a brief look of surprise.

“It's nothing. He just…”

“He just what?” Hux demanded.

“He bit me. That's all,” Kylo said silently. Hux could've sworn he saw a blush spreading over the other man's cheeks. He sneered in disgust.

“Why did you allow him to get so close?” Hux snapped.

“I didn't expect him to… it’s never happened to me before…” It would be amusing in any other situation to see the powerful and intimidating Kylo Ren stumble over words and blush like a virgin schoolboy, but Hux was too angry to laugh.

Before he could think better of it he shot forward and grabbed Kylo by his shoulders, glaring into his wide black eyes.

“You could have easily killed them all. Why didn't you?” he spat.

“I… They caught me off guard and… I couldn't think.”

Kylo Ren’s gaze trailed down Hux’s face, stopping at his lips before meeting his angry green eyes again. Hux’s frown deepened. His hands slowly traveled from his shoulders to cup either side of his face.

“I shouldn't have left you alone…” Hux whispered under his breath before slowly leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the edge of Kylo’s lips.

“I don't need a babysitter,” the man hissed.

Kylo sucked in a breath, slowly bringing his hands up to rest on Hux’s chest; he didn't push away. Why didn't he push away? A moan tore out of Kylo’s throat when Hux shoved a knee between his thighs, slowly pushing him back further into the bed. Hux smirked at the obscene noise and pressed kisses into Kylo’s neck, biting and sucking over the tender spot Hydan had bitten before.

“I should have killed him,” Hux growled invetween bites. The other man was silent, words refusing to enter his mind as the General's hands roamed over his body.

“Hux-” he whined, pulling him closer still. Hux shoved Kylo backwards full force, smirking at the other man’s startled noises as his back hit the bed. Hux climbed on top of the bed, seated between Kylo’s long legs; he dragged his gloved hands up the black clad legs, stopping to massage his inner thighs. Kylo shuddered, his mouth hanging open and his darkened eyes hooded. He reached down and gripped the front of Hux’s jacket, yanking him up and smashing their lips together.

Hux ground his hips against Ren's, biting and sucking at his plump lower lip as Kylo struggled to gain some kind of control. Hux faltered and moaned deeply when Kylo’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in and grinding at a new angle that went straight to his cock.

“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted to do this to you,” Hux groaned, his hands stroking up and down Kylo’s strong thighs at his waist.

“Since when,” Kylo asked softly, his back arching in pleasure.

“Since the first time I saw your face. You were training. You were so fired up and passionate. The way you moved was tantalising. And then you took off that bloody helmet and you were so beautiful.”

Kylo blushed and buried his face in Hux’s neck, nipping teasingly.

“I've wanted you since we were first introduced. I didn't want to want you. I thought you were beneath me but… I was wrong.”

Hux pulled back slightly to look at Kylo. Both men were panting in anticipation. Hux leaned in abruptly and kissed Kylo with a newfound passion, biting and sucking his lower lip with fervour. Kylo's hips bucked up against Hux’s and both men moaned against the others mouth. They ground their hips harder and harder together, Kylo's legs tightening around Hux’s waist. The room filled with moans and soft curses as they continued. Kylo suddenly stilled, his eyes snapping open and his back arching off of the bed. He let out a guttural cry and came hard, Hux following shortly after.

Hux slumped over to lay beside Kylo Ren, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in to rest against his chest.

“I hope if and when we do this again we at least manage to finish getting undressed before it ends.” Kylo laughed against Hux’s chest.

“We definitely will do this again, I will make sure of that.”

………


	2. Armie-geddon

Hello readers!

If you haven't heard, our beloved General Ginger now has a backstory and, more importantly, a first name; Armitage.

We here at TellyAl totally support bastard, daddy issues, Armitage Hux, so we're going through all of our TFA material to edit the contents to include poor Armie and we've titled it Armie-geddon!

So enjoy this time, dear lovely readers, for this is the golden age of TellyAl Kylux stories!

As always, we remain ever your humble servants of sin.

~Telly

-Al

=Hela

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this garbage. 
> 
> But seriously, comment and let us know. Al will be thrilled with any response. This is the first story she's really done by herself. 
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Hello all! This story was recently updated for Armie-geddon! Please enjoy and leave your comments and kudos!
> 
> One kudos= One blaster shot aimed at Hydan!
> 
> ~-TellyAl
> 
> Originally posted 12 January, 2016


End file.
